Darkness
by Wolfsmiley
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Gray go on a mission. The mission leads to Natsu getting taken over by darkness, but when Lucy comes to save the day, the darkness passes on to her. It hasn't left her body until it gets what it wants. PLEASE READ!
1. Mission

Storyline : Natsu , Lucy and Gray go on a misson. But Natsu gets controlled in the process of fighting. What will happen ? Keep reading.

Ps. I am sooooo sorry guys this is my first story and stuff so please take it easy on me T^T

**A couple of hours before the misson…**

"Hey Natsu !" Lucy called and ran over to Natsu with a request/misson

. "What is it ?" the said boy lifted his head up off the table.

"I got a misson for us !" Lucy exclaimed with excitement.

Natsu took the piece of paper from lucy ( almost ripping it out of her hands ) "Hmmmm" Natsu said as he read it. _"Defeat the evil forest monsters for a huge reward." _**( Reward : 150,00 jewls.) **"This sounds great it'll pay off your rent Lucy" Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah" the said girl said with a sad smile in return. "Natsu…" she said with a low whisper.

"Yeah?" Natsu looked concerned.

"Gray is coming with us." _"I hope natsu is okay with this she thought." _

"Yeah its fine with me" He said with a smile.

Lucy's mouth dropped "Your okay with this!"

"Well of course I am Luce I can fight with Gray on the misson without Erza trying to kill me" He said laughing.

Pissed off Lucy didn't like that and she said "You better not or I'll rip both of your heads off without you guys knowing" With a scary aroma around her.

"Aye !" Natsu said scared. **Gray walks over. "**So are we leaving now " He said bored. "Yeah" Lucy and Natsu replied in unision , as they looked at each other surprised. **Amd the 3 of them left the guild.**

**Beginning of the misson ( This is the good part I think )**

"Your so slow!" Lucy said yelling at the 2 boys dragging there feet and looking tired.

"But we haven't rested in a while" Said whinning Natsu.

"Yeah I agree with Flamebrain here I need to cool myself off."

Natsu was to tired to react that Gray just insulted him but instead he said "Gray your pants he said smirking."

"Shit!" Gray putting his pants back on. The boys looked over at the giggling Lucy. "Whats so funny?" Natsu said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well." she said snapping back to reality, "You 2 are getting along with eachother without Erza forcing you to she giggled again. They boys stared at each other in disbelief and said "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" they both said in unison then looking at Lucy laughing her ass off.

"Shutup lucy." Gray said jokingly to make Lucy smile even more." _I love it when she smiles…What the hell am I thinking he thought."_

_"_Anyways." Lucy said. "Lets set up camp" Natsu finished. Lucy smiled "Yeah". _"I love it when she smiles at me" "What am I thinking!" he thought to himself. _"Natsu" Lucy said for about the 5th time , "You there?" She asked jokingly. Natsu snapped back to reality "Uhh yes?" He asked retardly. "Can you make a fire for us" She said doing a little giggle from Natsu's expression.

"Yeah sure" The said boy went over to the pit were Lucy and Gray were sitting. Making his finger into fire he touched the wood and a little flame came up and started to make its way to a normal flame. "Thanks Natsu" She looked at Nastu happily. Natsu returned the smile then looking at Gray seeing that his face expression meant "Thanks man".

**They both new they were doing this for Lucy's sake she's been through a lot lately. But they didn't know they had feelings for the Cute Celistial Mage. **

"So who is going to watch the fire until it burns out?" Gray asked.

"I will" Lucy said. "Since I already have my sleeping bag out here and plus there is only a tent for 2 so I'm letting you two sleep in it" She said offering nicely.

"Okay thanks Lucy I'll be heading to bed now" Gray said tiredly. "Night" Lucy said to Gray , "Night" Gray replied smiling sleeply going into the tent.

"Are you tried" Lucy asked natsu who was sitting right beside her watching the fire crackle and burn. " Not really" Said natsu not even looking at her but putting all his attention on the fire._" I wonder whats so interesting about the fire" Lucy asked herself looking into the fire._

**Lucy looked deep into the fire and saw things she never saw before. It was liking seeing the past with your own very eyes. Lucy was staring at the fire so much she didn't even hear Natsu talking to her time passed and she automaticly fell asleep.**

**What will happen next ? Stay tuned to find out what happens in the morning .**

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley ^^ **


	2. Disaster part 1

**Storyline : Natsu , Lucy and Gray go on a misson. But Natsu gets controlled in the process of fighting. What will happen ? Keep reading. **

**I know the last chapter was short it was getting pretty late so I decided to just end it there .**

**And yes the writing won't be in huge paragraphs I hated it so much. Well Enjoy ! **

**Waking up Lucy **

"Lucyyyyyyyyyy" Natsu said sleeply.

"Hmmm?" A concious Lucy replied. _"I wonder why its morning now just a few momments ago it was night time and the fire was still going with natsu beside me" _She thought while hearing Natsu saying

"Its time to get up" Natsu said. "Its morning and Gray cooked break-" Natsu got cut off by lucy saying.

"Breakfast" Lucy said with hungry eyes while sniffing around.

"Jeez Lucy you look like a crazy cannibal" Gray said jokingly looking at Lucy

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so hungry I could eat a popsicle and a fire place" Lucy said jokingly. ( **You know who I mean by popsicle and fire place Gray and Natsu)**

"Just eat I don't wanna end up dying from a crazed cannibal" Natsu said with a creeped out expression making Lucy laugh.

**Everyone is eating breakfast Lucy was the first one finished she was still thinking about last night.**

"Hey…" making the 2 boys looking at here in confusion.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked in concern.

"What happened last night Natsu?" the said girl asked with curiosity.

"Well" Natsu said. " After you asked me if I was tired you looked at me and back to the fire multiple times but you stopped , I tried talking to you but you never answered and the last time I looked at you your eyes started to get wider but then you passed out" He said looking rather smart to remember all of that.

"Oh thanks Natsu…" Lucy said smiling _"I wonder what I saw that made me do that" _Lucy asked her self.

**And again Gray comes out of no where breaking the silence**"We should get going I got everything packed so we can start the misson now" Gray said only looking at Lucy with a huge grin leaving Natsu with a scowl. _"Just for you….God what have I gotten myself into my heart beats so fast when I'm near her I wonder why" _Gray asked himself.

"Well lets go!" Lucy all excited.

The 2 boys smiled and followed the Blonde Celestial Mage.

**Finally The misson ( sorry for the boring interduction)**

"There they are!" Lucy said to the boys who were looking for the monsters top to bottom.

"Oi nice eye Lucy" Gray complimented Lucy with a sly blush making Lucy smile.

"Yeah nice look out Luce" Natsu said smiling at Lucy then giving Gray another scowl "_Why do I feel like this….I can't be falling for Lucy can I ?" _Natsu thought.

"Well we should spread apart so were not so close or we'll get ambushed" Lucy suggesting.

"Yeah I agree with Luce" giving her a cute smile making Lucy giggle.

"Well I'll give the signal then" Lucy said to the 2 boys as they agreed to let her do it.

"_Flamebrain you better stop trying to take Lucy away from me I'm still thinking of some new moves to kick your ass out of the line up!" _Gray talking to himself giving Natsu a look like *Don't even think about it* and waiting for Lucy to give the signal.

"Okay 1.….2.…..3.…HEY LOOK THERE ARE TONS OF WOMAN LOST IN THE FOREST !" Lucy yelled and the 2 boys laughed a bit at the signal she gave.

**The three mages heard a loud stampede of Evil Forest monsters coming before them.**

"Lets do this" The three of the mages said …

Gray hit 5 Dark Monsters in a row keeping his pace up with Natsu and Lucy with Ice Make Death Scythe…..It was very effective

Natsu hit 9 Dark Monsters with Iron Fist Of the Fire Dragon neck and neck with Lucy…The fire was Awesomely effective .

Lucy Hit 11 Dark monsters taking the lead with her Celestial Spirits at the same time…It caused a huge earthquake in the area it was very effective X10. But Lucy dropped her keys by accident but weird enough she found a small kick ass dagger in the dirt. Before she got hit she picked up the kick ass dagger she sliced the Dark Monsters stomach and fell before her feet.

**Lucy slain the last one with the Kick Ass Dagger ( just love that name for a dagger ) and then after that she found her keys in a bush.**

"Good thing I found them or else Aquarius would whip me again for dropping her key" Lucy sighed in relief.

"Well I'm done here" Gray said walking up Lucy giving her the thumbs up.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned

"Over…..here" Natsu said panting walking over to Lucy and Gray.

"Natsu are you okay ?" Lucy worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" the said boy looking up at Lucy smiling to tell her he was okay then looking in the right of his eye giving Gray a little evil smirk.

I"So are we done?" Gray asked. but then thinking _"Something is not right I know this and when did Lucy start worrying about him grrrrrr."_

In Natsu's evil head voices were telling him to do things he shouldn't do but it started to get worse by the minute. * In Natsu's head * "_**You should kill the girl first then the guy just to make it amazing" the one voice said. "No kill the guy first then the girl its better that way!" the other voice said. ( Last voice ) "Why don't you just do whatever you want to fullfill that darkness of yours hehe."**_

**Everyone is heading back to the farmer so they can get their money but all of a sudden Natsu stops.**

"Natsu?" Lucy turned around looking at the Evil Natsu questiongly.

"Lucy get back!" Gray yelled.

**CLIFHANGER ALERT ! lol**

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 tell me what you think **

**I hope it was long enough to read unlike the other one too short and I hope again X2 that You liked it. **

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley =3**


	3. Disaster part 2

**Storyline : Natsu , Lucy and Gray go on a mission. But Natsu gets controlled in the process of fighting. **

**Yayz Chapter 3 ! :D **

**Anyone excited cause I'm am. I hope you all like the chapter ! :D**

**I do not own fairy tail if I did Natsu or Gray would confess there feelings for Lucy! :D**

"Lucy get back!" Gray yelled as he saved Lucy from being attacked by The Evil Natsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Gray yelled holding the frightened Lucy in his arms.

"I must destroy you…" Natsu said staring at Gray and Lucy seriously/angrily.

"But….why Natsu?" Lucy saying almost crying she didn't want to die or get killed by her best friend they spent so much time together and now this….

Natsu looked at Lucy he smelt the tears and smirked at her.

"1...Because your weak 2. You'll never be a great mage and 3. You just cause trouble for everyone Lucy…" He said looking at Lucy with an evil smirk so he could see her cry even more. *_**The real Natsu's voice says in the Evil Natsu's mind* "I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I SWEAR IT !" Natsu couldn't see Lucy like this never ever , it hurt him to much. **_Making the Evil Natsu smirk wider.

"Lucy…stay" Gray calmly said setting Lucy down on the ground. "_This will be a great scene for Lucy seeing me as her knight in shinning armor saving her from the dragon who kidnapped her" Gray thought. _Making his way over to Natsu , Lucy grabbed gray's hand.

"I'll fight with you…" she said putting on a brave face to show Gray that she wanted to join him and was ready.

"_Knight in shining armor fighting side by side with the Princess to defeat the evil dragon?" Gray asked himself confusingly. _"Well okay but don't get to careless he really wants you dead and that can't happen" he told Lucy with a sly blush from what he just said.

"I won't I promise and you'll protect me right?" Lucy said blushing a bit.

Gray is smiling now "Of course I'll protect you I got your back and you got mine."

"Yeah" Lucy smiling "We shouldn't keep Natsu waiting" she said giving Gray a battle smile.

"Come on you little fairies show me what you can do! I'll rip your wings off!" Natsu said smiling evilly.

"Ice make Death Scythe!" Gray said as a scythe appeared in his hands "Lucy jump on this it'll give you a boost to jump" Gray looking at Lucy giving her the expression *Come over here*.

"Okay I'm on it!" Lucy says while running at max speed jumping on Gray's Ice Scythe taking out her whip and swinging from a tree to kick Natsu's face, Gray ready to strike when Lucy is done.

Evil Natsu was very mad now "Aha you think that's going to stop me Blondie!" Natsu laughed sending a fist to her face.

Lucy knew what she had to do she stopped his fist inches away from her face and tried to kick her way out. He didn't budge , "I will never give up!" Lucy yelling at her best friend who was now on the evil side.

"You're a loud one aren't you ? Why don't you just let me end this peacefully so no one can suffer your weak existence!" Natsu calmly/insultingly said to Lucy. Natsu beginning to light his free hand on fire to destroy Lucy but in the nick of time Gray took his 2 hands and threw Natsu across the ground leaving him scratched and bruised.

"Thanks Gray" Lucy said.

"Anytime" Gray smiled.

"Fairy brats" Evil Natsu scowled.

"What's that give up yet Flame brain?" Gray said with amusement.

"Ha-ha you wish you little Popsicle!" Evil Natsu smirked.

"What's so funny?" Lucy and Gray said together.

Lucy gasped "No way!" as she saw Natsu dangling her keys.

"Now your unable to battle" Natsu smirking then stopped due to the voice in his head *"_**You should know it doesn't matter if Lucy has her keys she still has something up her sleeve you idiot!"* "**_Like what?" Evil Natsu replied in his head. _**"Not telling you , you took over my body so no!" **_"Fine so be it"

Lucy then remembered she had a dagger in her pocket just in case something happens to her keys and what do you know her keys were taken away. *Lucy pulls out the dagger* Gray gasps then Natsu gasps "Now I know why he said "She still has something up her sleeve" Natsu said smirking.

"Where did you get that!" Gray asked.

"I'll explain later now lets finish him off his darkness is wearing off a bit" Lucy said giving Natsu her own evil grin.

"Okay I'll follow your lead" Gray said being a kind gentlemen he is.

**(Just so you know I'm going to be naming these stupid strike names for the dagger its so much fun though)**

"Poison Jab!" Lucy cut Natsu in the arm. "Gray go now!" Lucy yelled over to Gray , while Natsu is looking at his arm.

"Oh no you didn't" Evil Natsu said snapping his fingers side to side "This means war!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu didn't see Gray go up behind Natsu but Natsu heard him yell "Blood Ice!" as red ice appeared stabbing the Evil Dragon slayer.

"My darkness won't go away NEVER!" Natsu laughed like a Mad man taking his fists and punching Gray causing him to hit the ground.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled. "You shouldn't have done that" she said looking angry at Natsu.

"Oh what is Blondie going to do push me then I give up? Hell no!" he said angrily lighting his hands up on fire "You deserve to die"

"Speak for yourself!" Lucy said smirking while lunging at him with the Dagger.

Natsu dodged and when the time was right he would get her down but it was impossible she was so fast he couldn't keep up he ended up getting cut a few times.

"Ouch!" Natsu said looking at his left arm a long cut down with blood rushing out of it.

"Give up now or you'll bleed to death" Lucy still looking serious.

"I'll never give up as long as I li-" Natsu got cut off from Gray putting a Light Ball in his body.

"Sureeee you are Natsu" Gray said smirking letting the Light Ball go free and dissolve in Natsu's body.

"There is still time left before everything goes away…" Natsu said so soft only Gray could hear since he was behind him. "20 Deadly Punches Of The Dragon…" Natsu smirked evilly at Lucy lighting his fists in the process.

Gray got thrown back off of Natsu's body that started to get engulfed by the fire he produced. "I can't move…" Gray struggled to get up. "Lucy run…." he panted. _"I can't believe the knight in shinning armor failed to protect the princess" Gray said to himself._

"But I can't…I can't leave y-" Gray cutting off Lucy .

"I'll be fine just go!" Gray said bravely.

"Fine…" Lucy said as she ran away from Natsu leaving behind Gray "please be alright" she said whispering.

Natsu saw the Celestial Mage running for her life. Natsu stopped her running by throwing a Fire Claw Shot ( **Special technique that I created ) **at Lucy causing her to trip and to be pulled closer to Natsu.

"Lu…-" Gray got cut off by Natsu punching him in the face making him go unconscious.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled trying to struggle out of the Fire Claw shot but she couldn't it was to hot and burning through her skin making her yelp in pain.

"Hmmm is the brave Blondie yelping in pain" Natsu said with a smirk then increasing the fire on the claw shot but let go of Lucy scattering away, due to getting hit with the Light Ball by Gray earlier. " Just a couple more minutes and I'm done…" He said panting.

"_This is my chance!" Lucy said talking to herself. _*The dagger Lucy was holding started to glow a magical gold* " Magic Dagger full regenerated" she said darkly. Lucy running up to Natsu with full force having the dagger in a position to make a puncture in his arm , leg , forehead , face etc.

"You…*cough*..think…*cough cough*…you…can..get me with that?" Natsu deadly smirked but then gasped for air as Lucy punctured his stomach with the dagger making Natsu spill blood.

"Yes I do think I can get you with that" Lucy said smirking then realized Natsu got her too. "So close.." she said as she clutched her wound with her hand the sitting down while her wound started to bleed out. "Ouch"

**Evil Natsu fell down too gasping for air from the Light Ball wound and then the dark aroma went off of Natsu's body and traveled somewhere else , leaving Natsu with nice healed wounds ( he did it himself ) and passed out.**

**After the huge darkness fight**

"Something smells weird.." Natsu said while waking up with his eyes closed and sniffing around like a dog. The scent lead to Lucy's body. **( Just so u know Gray is still unconscious and he doesn't have any bad injuries )**"Well smells like Lucy but something else is just weird" as Natsu opened his eyes with a smile , but the smile stopped with a mouth wide open and eyes wide. "Lu….Lucy…!" He stuttered be managed to say it looking at her badly wounded cut.

**Gray woke up **"Ughhh what is with all the ruckus" Gray said waking up massaging his head. Then he opened his eyes looking at Natsu trying to heal Lucy's wound. "What happened to Lucy!" Gray yelled running over to the 2.

"I honestly don't know" Natsu said scared and worriedly. Natsu continued to heal Lucy's wound. "Gray can you set up camp….were going to stay here over night…" Natsu asked Gray then looking back at the Blonde.

Gray nodded and started to un-pack the camping stuff taking slight glances at Lucy and Natsu. _"I wish I was that close to her…" Gray thought with a frown._

**Lucy was now bandaged up but she was sleeping at the moment but started talking in her sleep seemed like she was having a bad dream.**

"No I don't want to….*mumbles*…I can only have so much…..*grumbles*….I can take care of …." then she smiles cutely and rolls over.

The 2 boys smiled and both thought _"So cute!" =3_

"Its getting a bit late we should start a fire soon" Gray said looking at Natsu.

"Yeah don't worry I already have enough stock of wood right here" Natsu taking piles of wood/sticks into the pit till it was full smiling. "Tell me when to light it okay".

"Now the last thing is food" Gray sighing.

"No need to worry Lucy brought a huge box of stuff cause she knew I would eat a whole container without sharing" Natsu giving Gray his toothy grin.

Gray returned the grin but said "Where is it then?" Gray asked.

"In that black bag" Natsu said pointing to the black bag.

"Oh okay thanks" Gray walking over to the black bag.

**Gray finds the bag and he makes dinner for everyone as the sky gets darker and the moon slowly rises.**

Lucy's eyes flutter open but she doesn't get up. She started to overhear the conversation Natsu and Gray.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Not really…" Gray replied,

"Why not?" Natsu looking confused.

"Well I got knocked unconscious by YOU so I wasn't there till the finish and I really can't remember after or before that" Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll just ask Lucy when she wakes up" Natsu looking at Lucy worriedly.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Gray said trying to cheer up Natsu with s smile. Natsu returned the smile.

"Well I'm going to head into the tent to sleep I got some bad injuries here" Gray said getting up and limping to the tent. "See you in the morning" He waved.

"Yeah" Natsu returning the smile. _"What happened to her…? I can't remember anything…" Natsu thought. _"I guess I'll sleep out here just in case something happens to Lucy…" he said yawning. "Nite Luce" drifting into a dreamland.

Lucy smiled as she went back to sleep.

**1 hour later the fire was still on and it was 12:00 pm.**

Lucy fluttered her eyes open again and sat up. "Need to stretch.." She said stretching her arms and legs. Huge pains in her arms stomach and her legs made her say a little "Ouch…". Lucy then got up to put her sleeping bag closer to the fire so she could see what was wrong. It hurt her to get up but she passed the pain and sat back down on the sleeping bag. "Now let me see what the hell happened to me" she said to herself checking everywhere **( she found the cuts by the way ) **, Lucy yelped when she tried to lay down.

Natsu heard Lucy yelp since he was pretty much beside her and opened his eyes sharply. "Lucy!" he said worriedly as he walked over to the pained Lucy. "You shouldn't be forcing yourself to do anything right now" Natsu saying calmly sitting next to Lucy.

"But….I need to…" Lucy saying watching the fire.

"You are not going to be doing anymore jobs until your healed you got that!" Natsu almost yelling at Lucy. **( but only out of love awww 3 )**

Lucy almost started to cry…."I…saved…your life in this condition…." tears started to shed down her rosy cheeks.

"_Oh shit I made her cry! What do I do? And what she saved my life?" He thought. "Lucy_ I'm sorry I'm just worried about you….and what do you mean by you saved my life in this condition?" he asked her confusingly.

"Well let me just tell you the whole entire story" she said.

**Lucy explained the story to Natsu which made him shocked.**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…" Natsu apologizing to Lucy.

"Its fine" Lucy replied to Natsu with a pained smile. Natsu felt really bad.

"Hey look it's a full moon!" Lucy breaking the silence pointing up to the moon.

"Yeah I can see that" Natsu smiled. "You really like full moons hmm?" He asked.

"Well of course its part of the celestial spirits too you know" She smiled then rubbed her injury "It hurts…" she said quietly.

"Don't worry just go to sleep and everything will be alright" Natsu said calmly.

"Why go to sleep?" she questioned.

"Do you want to go on another job and walk around freely again without being in pain?" he smirked.

"Fineeee" Lucy yawned then went to sleep on her sleeping bag.

Natsu brushed her hair out of her face making him blush then making Lucy giggle.

"Goodnight see you in the morning" They both said and drifted off to sleep.

**Well that is all for this story hope it wasn't to boring or to long please review and tell me what you think.**

**Still more chapters to go**.

_**Sincerely Wolfsmiley.**_


	4. Nightmare

**Storyline: Gray and Lucy managed to defeat the Evil Natsu and turn everything back to peace and quiet. But something strange is going on with Lucy she's been having weird nightmares…And starts using different magic.**

**What will happen ? Keep reading :D**

**Enjoy! =3**

**Its morning now**

"Ouch…"Lucy said trying to get up.

Gray ran over to Lucy's side since Firework here was extinguished. "Lucy are you okay?" Gray checking for any new bruises or cuts.

"Just sore from what happened yesterday" Lucy said trying to force herself to get up but fell down then Gray caught her inches away from the ground.

"Don't push yourself…..please" Gray said looking seriously.

"But I need to get up and walk around!" Lucy protested in Gray's arms making him chuckle.

"Sure go wild" Gray let Lucy go as she walked wobbly like a drunk women trying to walk in a straight line. Gray chuckled.

"See I'm perfectly fine" Lucy turned around sticking her tongue out at Gray which made him chuckle again.

"Why don't you walk backwards then" Gray smirked _"He knew that Natsu was laying down behind her it would give cushioning to her fall" _

"Okay I will and you'll see just how-" Lucy got cut off by falling backwards onto Natsu with a "Kya! Waking up Natsu.

Natsu jumped flinging Lucy to the ground by accident but He didn't hear Lucy say "Ow" or anything like that. He opened his eyes to see Lucy standing there dusting herself off.

"Whoa" Gray said in astonishment.

"Sorry about that Luce and how did you get up so fast?" Natsu asked.

"I really don't know" Lucy said.

The 2 boys looked in confusion.

"Your really weird Lucy" Natsu said.

"I'm not the weird one you are! I don't eat fire or anything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But you can handle a Dagger pretty well in battle" Gray said commenting.

Natsu then made a fierce look to Gray then Lucy "So you 2 gave me these wonds?" Natsu asked whispering.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other then looked at Natsu and frowned.

"Sorry" Gray and Lucy said.

"Now tell me what happened for real!" Natsu yelled.

"Since I wasn't there till the finish Lucy can explain the whole entire thing" Gray said pointing to Lucy making Natsu look at Lucy. "Your welcome" Gray chuckled.

Lucy growled playfully "Did you remember anything I told you!" She yelled at Natsu.

"I don't think so you were asleep for the whole day" Natsu scratched his head.

Lucy growled then she told Natsu and Gray what happened.

**A couple minutes go by** **from Lucy telling the boys what happened again.**

"That's what happened again! And you better remember cause I'm not telling you again" Lucy said.

"Sorry about that Luce" Natsu said frowning.

"Its fine" Lucy said trying to cheer up Natsu.

"No its not!" Natsu yelled with his head down facing the ground.

"Yes it is! I'm still alive aren't I!" Lucy yelled.

"I know but still…." Natsu said.

"Hey , just forget about it Natsu…" Gray suggested.

"Yeah like I'm going to forget hurting my friends and almost killing one!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"I think you should rest a bit…." Lucy said taking out her dagger waving it around in a small circle then pointing at Natsu. "Just forget about it" was her last words before throwing a purple magic ball at Natsu making him fall asleep.

"L…Lucy…" Natsu said before hitting the ground.

"Oi Lucy!" Gray said looking at Lucy shocked.

"I'm sorry Gray…" Lucy said quietly doing the same thing with the dagger making Gray fall asleep too. "Please forgive me" Lucy whispered as she ran to get the reward and back home.

**2 Hours later**

"Ugh what happened" Natsu said waking up rubbing his head.

"I don't know" Gray getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Lucy should be right over here…." Gray pointing to a blank sleeping bag finding a note.

_Dear Gray and Natsu :_

_I'm sorry for leaving you guys like this but I was in a rush so I let you guys sleep and already turned in the reward and headed back to the guild. I packed everything in place so all you have to do is carry it. I'm just really sorry but will you forgive me?_

_Sincerely Lucy._

"Well she's safe" Gray said looking at Natsu.

"How would you know?" Natsu lifted a eyebrow.

"There is a note right here saying that's she's already back at the guild and turned in our reward" Gray said lifting up the letter making Natsu smiling in relief.

"Well lets go" Natsu said pointing to the packed bags and walking over to them.

"Alright" Gray said walking over to the packed bags as well and carrying one.

**Back to Lucy**

"I feel so guilty for doing that" Lucy said as she sat herself up in the tub. "I wonder how the guys are doing….Are they mad at me? Or not?" she asked herself a couple of times. Lucy got out of the tub bracing herself for Natsu and Gray or just Natsu to break in her apartment. But no one did. "Jeez I think I did something really bad" she said frowning changing in her PJ's then went to bed.

**In Lucy's dream**

"_Lucy run!" Natsu yelled at Lucy looking back while running._

"_I'm running as fast as I can!" Lucy yelled back running away from a dark monster._

"_Try harder Lucy!" Happy said flying beside Natsu._

_Lucy is trying to run away but then trips on her own feet and stumbles to the ground._

"_LUCY!" Natsu and Happy yelled looking back but still running._

_Lucy started to cry looking at the dark shadow that was creeping up to her._

"_No one can save you now!" the dark shadow laughed._

"_NATSU SAVE ME!" Lucy yelled to Natsu._

"_Ahaha you think I'm going to save you haha! Your so weak letting you die is the best choice!" was the last thing Natsu said before disappearing with an "Aye" by his side._

_The dark shadow laughed again "Oh can't a princess fight by herself? I guess not….NOW TIME TO DIE" The shadow was about to stab her with a dark magic but then Lucy was woken up in the nick of time._

**Back to reality**

Lucy started screaming , crying and sweating when she heard someone coming through her window. It was dark so she couldn't see the person but she thought it was the dark shadow in her dream so she jumped up and shouted while she was crying "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she backed up as the figure started to approach her.

"Lucy…?" The figure spoke.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Lucy yelled backing up to the wall looking for anything to hit the figure with.

"Don't be scared it just me N-" The dark figure said but got cut off by Lucy.

"I don't know you! Get away from me!" Lucy shouted and looked for an escape and found a distraction.

"But Lucy" The dark figure tried to come closer to Lucy but it seemed like she was swinging something in the dark. "Hey quit it!" the figure said trying to grab whatever she was swinging.

"Out of my house! Get away from me!" Lucy yelled then looked at the open window _"I might just kill myself but I just need to get away from him or he'll try to kill me" _Lucy thought swinging the object around then throwing it at Natsu making her way to the window.

"Hey stop it Lucy are you crazy!" The figure spoke worriedly.

"I'm not crazy I'm perfectly sane! Unlike you , you just break into my house and try to kill me!" Lucy said climbing onto the windowsill and jumping down.

"LUCY!" the figure shouted as he looked out the window seeing the runaway Lucy running down the street. "I wished I just used the door this time…" Natsu said.

"I'm saved!" Lucy said quietly running down the streets. "And yes a princess can fight!" she said again running towards Natsu's house. _"I hope Natsu is awake" she thought._

**Back to Natsu **

"I should get going back to my house and fast or else Lucy will probably start whipping things at me again or Happy will start searching for me then bump into Lucy." Natsu said using Lucy's door and running to his house but a different path then Lucy's.

Natsu got to his house first and climbed through his always open window and went to sleep.

**25 Minutes later**

Finally Lucy got to Natsu's house with scraped feet and bruised arms ( from falling to much ) and went to the door she got nervous and tried to pep talk herself _"Its okay Lucy its okay Lucy don't cry in front of him it'll be fine be brave!" she told herself._

Natsu didn't know Lucy was outside his house talking to herself out loud.

"Okay I can do this" Lucy said to herself and knocked on the door.

Natsu heard a *Knock knock* on his door so he went down stairs and opened the door to see a bruised , frightened and a sad Lucy at the door.

"Lucy?" Natsu said worriedly looking at Lucy.

Lucy smiled "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he let Lucy in the closed the door.

Lucy felt the warm fire place when she walked into the living room then sat down on the very soft couch. "Thanks Natsu" she said thankfully.

"No problem" Natsu said making his way to the couch and sitting beside Lucy. "Lucy…" he said softly.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked. _"I think he knows that I'm frightened and a bit bruised but I hope he doesn't say anything touchy or else I'll start to cry again" _she thought.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty bruised what happened?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine…..and I just tripped over my feet a few times getting over here" Lucy replied with a sad smile.

"Your not perfectly fine….did something happen? Did someone try to beat you up cause I'll go after them and teach them a lesson!" Natsu said angrily.

"No….nothing…happened" Lucy finally managed to say but looking away from Natsu hiding the waterworks.

"Lucy look at me" he said with a concerned tone.

"No" she said refusing to look at him letting tears drop from her face.

Natsu took his 2 hands to turn Lucy's face to him but she struggled to keep her face in the same direction due to Natsu's strong arms. "Lucy please" he begged but finally turned her face to look at him and he was shocked when he saw the crying Lucy. "What's wrong?" Natsu setting down his hands looking at Lucy.

"I had a bad nightmare and *sniffle* it scared me half to death then someone tried to break into my house but I managed to jump out the windowsill and run to your house *sniffle*" Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"That's why you were whipping stuff at me" he chuckled trying to lighten her mood but that made it worse.

"Wait you were the one in my house….." Lucy began to cry again "I'm so sorry!" she took a pillow and sobbed in it.

"Lucy its fine…I just came through the window cause it would be easier but I guess I saved you a bit from your nightmare" Natsu said patting Lucy's head.

"Saved me…" Lucy said. "Saved me!" then she cried again. "You did not save me! You would just leave me and let me take care of it myself then get hurt!" she was about to punch Natsu with a fist but he stopped it.

" Lucy you know I would never do that we made a promise remember? Tell me what happened in your nightmare" he said calmly putting down Lucy's fist.

"We were running away from a dark shadow…and…I tripped so then the dark figure slowly walked up to me and I asked for your help but you didn't help me instead you called me weak and letting me die is the best choice then you disappeared leaving me almost dying from the dark shadow" Lucy said crying again from the frightening nightmare.

Natsu was shocked of what she said _"No wonder she was all jumpy when I woke her up" _Natsu thought then gave Lucy a warm friendly hug. "Lucy for as long as I live I'll always protect you and save you no matter what happens" he said to her.

"But I don't always want to be protected you know" Lucy said.

"Okay for 88% of the time alright?" Natsu said.

"Fine" Lucy smiled then pulled away from his heart warming hug. "I should get going now I need some sleep" she said getting off the couch and making her way to the door but got stopped by a warm and strong hand.

"Sleep here for the night it's a long way to your apartment anyways" Natsu said.

Lucy blushed a bit "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

Lucy always loved that toothy grin so she couldn't resist. "Fine" she smiled and sat back down on the couch next to Natsu.

"Glad your staying for the night" Natsu said happily _"Why is my heart beating so fast actually too fast" _he thought then looking at the sleeping Lucy whispering "Goodnight Luce" then getting off the couch Into his room.

**Lucy's in another nightmare.**

"_Hey why is the room so dark I can't see!" Lucy shouted._

"_Come to me and everything will be alright Blondie" the dark evil voice said._

"_No I will not fall into darkness" Lucy yelled._

"_You think that your weak so you changed magic I see" the voice said._

"_So what if I did!" Lucy yelled._

"_My darkness is growing inside you if you don't do anything about it. You'll end up like your friend Natsu which you were able to beat" the voice said angrily._

"_But no one will listen…." Lucy said._

"_Well that's your problem then. Oh yeah I forgot something before you wake up" the voice seemed like it was grinning._

"_What is I-" "Ouch!" Lucy screamed then woke up._

**In the morning**

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu and Happy said shaking her.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Lucy lied.

"Yeah sureeeee screaming in agony means that your fine" Natsu said sarcastically.

"You heard me?" Lucy asked. _"Of course he heard you Blondie" _"Shut up will ya_" Lucy said to herself._

"Well yea me and Natsu heard you screaming downstairs so we thought we would check on you" Happy said flying around Lucy.

"Just another nightmare that's all" Lucy said getting off the couch.

"We should go back to the guild so we can ask Mira what's wrong with you" Natsu suggested.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said then the voice in her head _"Darkness is growing inside you and yes there is something wrong so you better cure this quick or your done for good" _

"Lucy listen to me" Natsu said seriously. "Your coming to the guild with us and were going to ask Mira whats wrong with you if you like it or not" He said angrily.

"But I don't wa-" Lucy got cut off from Natsu.

"No buts and that's final!" Natsu yelled.

**At the guild**

"Mira!" Natsu said kicking the door open taking Lucy's hand and running over to her.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Its about Lucy" Natsu said looking at the frowning blonde stellar mage.

"What's wrong with her?" Mira asked.

"She's been having nightmares and been using a different magic" Natsu said worriedly.

"Lucy come with me" Mira said seriously taking her hand into another room.

"_I hope Lucy will be fine" _Natsu said to himself worriedly

**Well that's the end of of chapter 4. **

**Chapter 5 coming soon !**

**Hope you liked this chapter please review**

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley :D **


	5. If you weren't there

**Storyline : Gray and Lucy managed to defeat Evil Natsu and turned everything back to peace….But it seems like the darkness from Natsu had passed on to Lucy making her have nightmares and a change of magic.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**What happened earlier**

"_Mira!" Natsu said kicking the door open and taking Lucy's hand and running over to her._

"_What is it?" Mira asked._

"_Its about Lucy!" Natsu said looking at the frowning blonde stellar mage._

"_What's wrong with her?" Mira asked again._

"_She's been having nightmares and been using a different magic!" Natsu said worriedly._

"_Lucy come with me" Mira said seriously taking her hand into another room._

"_I hope Lucy will be fine" Natsu said worriedly._

**In the room where Lucy is **

"Hey what are you doing!" Lucy asked frightened.

"I'm helping you" Mira said seriously she was lost in her thoughts trying to get rid of Lucy's darkness that she accidentally stabbed a needle in Lucy's arm making her scream in agony.

Gray got really worried when he heard Lucy scream in the back room then looked around to see if Firework was around. He was but was to busy talking to Lisanna then he walked over to Natsu. "Oi Natsu didn't you hear Lucy scream in the back room!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"No I didn't so your lying!" Natsu yelled back to hear another scream and then "sorry's" in the back room. "Okay I heard that one but I was told not to go in there" he said trying to make an excuse so he could stay with Lisanna.

"Your lying….Why would you do something so cruel to Lucy huh!" Gray yelled then went to the back room where Lucy was.

"Well I think your okay for now" Mira said wrapping up Lucy with bandages ( from hurting her by accident to much ).

**Then OMG Gray kicks the door down to see a bandaged Lucy**

"Lucy are you okay?" Gray walked over to the whimpering Lucy in bandages.

Lucy nods.

"Well Lucy I think I got rid of your darkness a bit but your magic that your using has become permanent but you can still you celestial spirits" Mira said.

Lucy nodded in an "Okay" Expression.

Gray was happy that her darkness was gone so not a lot of bad dreams would haunt her then he said "Lucy lets go back to the bar so I can take off these bandages" he laughed making Lucy blush. Gray helped Lucy walk out and then the guild saw what Mira did to there dear celestial mage.

Natsu didn't even turn an inch he was to busy talking to Lisanna which made Lucy frown.

"Hey stay still I need to take off these ba-" Gray got cut off from Natsu kicking him in the face. "Hey what was that for?" Gray yelled.

"No reason actually" Natsu said embarrassingly then walking right back over to Lisanna not even waving to Lucy.

Gray unfolded the mouth part so Lucy could talk when Natsu was walking away from her.

"Your such a jerk! You bastard!" Lucy yelled across the room getting Natsu's attention making him turn around.

"Wait what did I do!" Natsu said walking over to Lucy and Gray. "Gray what have you been teaching her she sounds just like you" Natsu glared at Gray.

"Actually I didn't do anything , Lucy looked like she wanted to say something so I unfolded her bandages and look now" Gray smirked looking at the angry Lucy.

"Oh jeez" Natsu said frighteningly.

Then Lucy calmed down and turned back to Gray. "Can you take these off Gray I have no time for flamebrain here" Lucy said to Gray glaring at Natsu

Gray agreed to Lucy and smirked at Natsu. "Well looks like I'll be taking care of her for a while" He said watching Natsu frown on his walk back to Lisanna.

"Serves him right am I right?" Lucy asked Gray while he was un-wrapping her.

"Yeah you are right" Gray said continuing.

Natsu started looking at the almost un-bandaged Lucy and the pervert Gray. "Why did she call me that?" He asked Lisanna.

"Its probably cause when she screamed in agony twice nobody came for her but Gray did without hesitation " Lisanna said smartly.

"But I couldn't go in there" Natsu said.

"Well if Lucy was really your friend then you would've kicked down the door just like Gray did and un-wrap her" Lisanna said.

"But I thought Luce was my friend…" Natsu said frowning.

"Looks like she isn't" Lisanna said glaring at Lucy.

"But….but Lucy is o-" Natsu got cut off by Lisanna.

"Does a friend call you a jerk and a bastard for not helping them I don't think so!" Lisanna said "Now lets form a team me and you that's it" she said happily.

"Umm…but what about Gray , Lucy and Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Forget them!" Lisanna said as she dragged Natsu to the request board.

"O…okay" Natsu frowned as he followed Lisanna to the request board then taking a glance at Lucy still getting un-wrapped giggling. He sighed "Lisanna I'll wait for you at the table" he said dragging his feet over to the lonely table then heard Lucy.

"Thanks Gray I really appreciate you doing this for me" Lucy said to Gray smiling.

"No problem it was the least I could do for a friend" Gray said smirking at Natsu. Then he noticed a couple of cuts on Lucy's arms. "Hey Lucy why do you have cuts on your arms?" Gray asked letting Natsu over hear the whole conversation.

"Oh Mira-san stabbed me with some needles by accident" Lucy frowned.

"Oh I see…wait one sec okay?" Gray said getting up from the bar stool to Wendy.

"Oh hi Gray" Wendy said looking at Gray.

"Can you do a favor for me?" Gray asked Wendy.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy has a few cuts on her and I don't like seeing her hurt…so I was wondering if you could heal her cuts for me and Lucy" Gray replied.

"Anything for Lucy-san!" Wendy said as she walked over to Lucy with Gray.

"Hi Wendy!" Lucy said.

"Hi Lucy-san!" Wendy said sitting on the bar stool next to Lucy while Gray sat on the other side.

"Lucy-san turn to me please" Wendy said kindly.

"Oh okay" Lucy turned to face Wendy.

"Do you mind if I heal your wounds for you? Gray asked me" Wendy giggled.

Lucy blushed "I won't mind" she said.

"Okay this will only take a couple of minutes" Wendy said using her magic.

Natsu growled at the fact that he can't sort of go near Lucy now since Lisanna said she wasn't his friend but she was more than just a friend. "Lucy…" he whimpered. _"Ugh I can't believe Gray is all over Lucy now and she's enjoying his company since he asked if she was okay then asked Wendy to heal her wounds from Mira!" _Natsu said to himself in head growling. "Maybe I can make her jealous hmmm?" He smiled playfully.

"Okay I'm all done Lucy-san you can stop closing your eyes and squeezing Gray's hand" Wendy giggled and left to go to the exceeds.

Lucy opened her eyes and blushed that she was holding Gray's hand making him blush too they both giggled. "Sorry about that !" Lucy took her hands off Gray's hand.

"Its okay" Gray said. "Since your healed up I can do this!" Gray chuckled playfully. Making Natsu look what was going on.

"What is he doing" Natsu whispered to himself glaring at Lucy and Gray.

"Wait what do yo-" Lucy got cut off by Gray tickling her. "Hey ahaha stop haha it!" Lucy tried to tell him but started giggling.

"Nope not until you say mercy" Gray said playfully.

"I will never say mercy!" Lucy got out of her seat and started running around the guild "Come and catch me!" She said playfully.

"I'm coming to get ya!" Gray said running after Lucy.

Lucy then disappeared and appeared behind Gray,

"Oi where did you go!" Gray looked around then fell to the ground from Lucy tackling him and tickling him at the same time making the guild laugh.

"Looks like Ice boy got beaten by a girl!" Gajeel said.

Lucy giggled "Say mercy or else I will use my special tickling attack!" she said playfully.

"Not yet" Gray said taking his 2 hands and throwing Lucy off but landed on her feet. "Ice make : Super feather !" Gray made an ice feather to tickling Lucy with and ran after her.

"Oh no! someone save me!" Lucy said jokingly running around the guild again making Natsu growl and making the guild watch for entertainment.

"Where is Lisanna at a time like this" Natsu looked around to see Lisanna still picking out a job. "Jeez she takes so long!" he said marching over towards Lisanna.

"Oh hey Natsu!" Lisanna said.

"Why haven't you picked out a job yet!" Natsu said.

"Well there aren't any good ones" Lisanna said.

"But I really wanted to go on one" Natsu frowned looking at the 2 ticklers having lots of fun without him.

"Well I'll go see tomorrow morning but for now I'm heading home bye!" Lisanna waved to Natsu then glared at Lucy.

"Bye.." Natsu frowned and made his way to the bar,

"What can I get you Natsu?" Mira asked.

"My friend back" Natsu said then realized what he said " I mean a vanilla milkshake with sprinkles!" he covered up fast.

"Okay I'll get right on it!" Mira said. _"My friend back? Seems like something happened while Lucy was in the room" She thought._

Natsu then looked at Lucy and Gray again to see them all tired and laying on the floor panting.

"Okay *pant pant* we both say mercy at once *pant pant*" Gray suggested.

"Alright *pant pant*" Lucy replied.

"Mercy.." They both said then smiled at each other.

Gray got up first "Lucy need any help down there" Gray chuckled.

"Yes please" Lucy said.

When Lucy got up they both went to the where Natsu was since they were all happy after a good tickle fight.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy said running over to Natsu going to give him a big friendly hug but Natsu turned around in his bar seat and pushed Lucy down to the ground , She hit some nails sliding across the floor so she got cuts again ( poor Lucy).

The whole guild shocked of what he did even Mira and Master.

"Ouch…" Lucy said having tears coming from her eyes and looking at the blood coming from her legs and arms.

"Oi Natsu!" Gray yelled at Natsu running over to Lucy. "Lucy are you okay?" He said worriedly.

"N…no" Lucy whispered then she growled as she struggled to get up then she stopped in her place _"Oh no my darkness is here already!" Of__** course it is Blondie now let me take over and watch a fight before your very eyes!" The voice said.**_

"Natsu what is the meaning of this!" The master said.

"I…I. don't know…" Natsu said looking at Lucy and making his way over to her.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Lucy yelled pulling out her dagger.

"Lucy your not in the condition to fight right now!" Gray said.

"Oh but I am" Lucy smirked and walked over to Natsu.

"Lucy no!" The guild said but got stopped by the master.

"Let her do this , she knows what she's doing just watch…" The master said.

"But we can't let Lucy-san fight Natsu alone!" Wendy protested.

"She knows something that we don't so just watch…" The master said again.

"So you wanna fight me now huh!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"No..I didn't know what I was doing I swear!" Natsu said.

"I thought we were team mates, friends and this is how you treat me! All I wanted was to give you a friendly hug but oh no you fucking push me down making me get cut y nails after I just got healed a couple of minutes ago!" Lucy yelled.

"_Her darkness isn't gone yet that's why she's acting like this" Mira , Natsu and Gray said to themselves._

"Lucy please calm down your being taken over by darkness!" Mira said.

"Shut up will ya!" Lucy yelled making the guild shocked once again.

"Master I don't care what your orders are but Lucy is being sucked into darkness!" Mira said.

The master gasps , "Get Lucy before she kills Natsu with her bare hands!" he said to the whole guild.

"You think that I'm going to give this body back! Of course not! She almost tried to kill me last time while I was in Natsu's body so I'll kill her inside her own body!" Lucy yelled crazily.

"She's going insane!" Gray said.

Lucy started to go after Natsu and only him." Come attack me pinky show me what you got!" she said.

"I can't hurt you!" Natsu said getting cut by Lucy's dagger.

"This is going to be easy! And plus its your fault for letting her pick the job out!" Lucy laughed going to throw a punch a Natsu but he stopped it.

"Lucy I know your in there!" Natsu yelled.

"She's not in this world anymore I killed her since she was so weak!" Lucy laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Natsu threw a hard punch at Lucy.

"Oh but I did!" Lucy smirked running to Natsu. "Poison Blade!" she made poison fire come out of her dagger in which of course Natsu ate it and started to get burned. "I thought salamander was better than that!" she kicked him in the stomach getting hit by everyone's attacks she flew into a wall. "Your attacks are weak now since I took someone dear to you isn't it?" she laughed evilly but stopped.

"_Your not getting rid of me that easily! Light Beam of destruction!" The real Lucy said._

"Hey stop it! That's hurting me!" QUIT IT!" Lucy started grabbing her hair and shaking her head. "I was so close! But just a couple seconds of pain won't hurt so time to finish you off!" Lucy said taking her dagger to cut Natsu's stomach but she was stopped but the real Lucy.

"Iron Fist Of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu punched Lucy sending her all bloody body into the wall when a huge bright light appeared engulfing Lucy and turning her back to normal but she hit the wall in her normal state. (Bad timing Natsu!)

Lucy got up and limped towards Natsu "See…..I…...fight by myself" Lucy said before collapsing on the floor.

The guild crowded her and asked questions if she was all right.

"Give her some air!" Gray yelled at the huge crowd and picked her up bridal style. "I'm taking her home! Wendy come by Lucy's house at 5:00 alright?" he said to the nodding Wendy.

"I'm coming with you!" Natsu said to Gray.

Gray stopped in the doorway "Sorry but Lucy is scared of you at the moment…so you can talk to her when she is FULLY recovered" he said seriously continuing to walk to Lucy's house.

"Lucy if you just let me handle the last mission nothing would've happened" Gray said looking at her bloody body.

**At Lucy's house**

"Finally were here! Okay I'll just lay you on the couch and get a wash cloth with water on it and wash you down" Gray said laying Lucy on the couch. "Now where would you find a cloth in Lucy's house?" he asked himself.

**At the guild**

"I didn't know what I was doing! I thought she was going to attack me or something! But all she wanted was a friendly hug…." Natsu said to Mira sadly.

"You've really done it this time Natsu…And I bet she was really scared that you actually hit her and pushed her down" Mira said washing the empty beer mug.

"I need to say sorry to her!" Natsu said.

"Well you'll have to do that in 3 days" Mira said.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Well Gray forbids you from going near Lucy until she is fully recovered so that's going to be in 3 days sorry Natsu" Mira said then looked at Natsu she thought he was crying and asked. "Natsu are you okay?"

"No I'm not! I hurt Lucy to much and if I said sorry she would probably say "Sorry is not going to cut it Natsu!" what am I going to do I bet she is scared of me now" Natsu putting his head down on the bar table and thought.

**At Lucy's house with Gray**

"There all done!" Gray said wiping sweat drop off his forehead. "Good thing she was sleeping or she would've hit me" he said sighing in relief then Lucy started waking up. "Oh shit!" Gray said looking he had no clothes on and at the fact Lucy was waking up.

"Ugh what happened…." Lucy got up rubbing her head.

"Well…" Gray said.

**Finally done this chapter! It took me 2 days to finish it *Sighs in relief* **

**Now off to the next chapter where there is an awesome fight scene!**

**Shout out to : iLucyGray and ShiningStellar**

**Thanks for cheering me on from the start and plus this chapter is for you two since you like Gray and Lucy (iLucyGray) or like any pairs with Lucy (ShinningStellar).**

**And for anyone else who likes GrayXLucy**

**See you next time**

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley =3**


	6. When friendship is lost

**New storyline !**

**Storyline : After Lucy had her first encounter with her darkness and got into a big fight she starts to ignore/avoid Natsu because 1. It scared her and 2. She doesn't want that to happen again so she hangs out with Gray for a couple of days.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Enjoy ! :D**

_What happened earlier_

"_There all done!" Gray said wiping a sweat drop off his forehead "Good thing she would've hit me" he said sighing in relief then Lucy started waking up. "Oh shit!" Gray said looking he had no clothes on and the fact that Lucy was waking up._

"_Ugh what happened" Lucy got up rubbing her head,_

"_Well…" Gray said._

**As Gray was telling Lucy what happened she started to get frightened or a bit shaky due to what she couldn't believe what happened.**

"Thanks for *sniffle* telling me Gray" Lucy let a tear roll down and ran up to her room as she slammed the door he heard sobbing really hard.

Gray walked up to her room standing in front of the door and knocked "Can I come in?" he asked nicely.

"No…*sniffle* go away!" Lucy sobbed.

"To bad!" Gray said opening the door and walked slowly over to the collapsed Lucy who was sobbing against her bed.

"Grayyyy!" Lucy said as she jumped up and cried into Gray's chest.

Gray was shocked for a moment but then wrapped his arms around Lucy. "Its okay Lucy please don't cry" he said rubbing her back while she sobbed.

"Its…*breath*..my fault *sniffle*…that this happened" Lucy finished.

Gray took her shoulders to make Lucy look up at him "Don't you ever say or think that it was HIS fault" he said then looking at his shirt that was wet where she was.

Lucy calmed her breathing "But how are going to go on missions!" she said.

"Your not going on missions for 3 days , you still have some deep injuries and by the way I'm the one taking care of you" Gray said.

Lucy gave a small frown but then smiled "Thanks Gray" she said hugging Gray again.

"_Just these 3 days will be just me and you and probably I could tell you" _Gray said to himself "You should get some rest Luce were going to the guild tomorrow morning" he said giving her a sweet smile.

Lucy was tired from crying so she just nodded sleepily and went to bed , she just crashed on the bed and was already asleep before she hit the pillow.

Gray tucked Lucy in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead " Night Luce" he blushed as he turned off the light in her room and crashed on the couch.

**In the morning**

Lucy wakes up and stretches "That was a good sleep!" she said yawning then smelling something good from the downstairs "I wonder what it could be" she said walking downstairs.

"Good morning Luce!" Gray said looking back at Lucy then quickly back to the pan he was flipping pancakes.

"Morning Gray!" Lucy smiled taking her seat "You know you don't have to do this I could've of made breakfast" she said/

"You couldn't really make breakfast cause there was no food in the fridge so I went to the market to restock the fridge" Gray grinned serving Lucy her breakfast then sitting down with her.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy said digging into her pancakes.

"Your welcome" Gray smiled.

**Couple minutes go by since Gray and Lucy are talking**

"Well lets go to the guild" Gray said pointing to the door.

"Umm…uhh..no!" Lucy stuttered.

"Come on Luce nothing is going to happen I promise" Gray said convincingly.

"Well okay as long as you promise me that you'll never leave my side for these 3 days and that means no getting into fights with Natsu or going on missions alone" Lucy said almost sadly.

"I promise" Gray smiled really wide.

"Now lets go see Mira I actually need to talk to her and your coming with me!" Gray said taking Lucy's hand and out the door they went.

"Kya!" Lucy said as they ran to the guild.

**Couple minutes pass by from running**

Gray stopped which made Lucy go flying into Gray's right side. Gray caught her inches from the ground "You alright?" he asked chuckling a bit lifting Lucy up.

"I'll manage" Lucy blushed.

"Alright anyways I'm not letting you leave the guild without me and if your scared just tell me okay?" Gray said as he patted Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy got shivers down her spine _"Just focus on getting to your destination that's all it matters" _She said to herself.

"Oi Lucy don't space out on me!" Gray chuckled again.

"Oh sorry! Lets go in!" Lucy said opening the doors.

**The guild doors open**

Everyone just looked at the blonde mage and the ice maker beside her "Lucy's pretty brave to come back into the guild after what happened" One of them whispered. "I bet she'll be fine since she has Gray with her" Another one said. The guild had there whispering chat done and just said hello to Lucy and Gray , Gray was the only one who responded.

"Hi Lucy can I get you anything?" Mira asked"

"Yeah , can you get me a double deluxe , vanilla milkshake and with sprinkles on it" Lucy said taking her seat at the bar.

"Of course I can and Gray would you like anything as well?" Mira asked.

"No thanks I'll just share with Lucy" Gray said making Lucy blush.

"Alright it'll be done in 10 minutes" Mira said getting to work on Lucy's milkshake.

"Okay!" Lucy said as she turned to Gray chatting away.

The guild was happy to see the blonde mage happy and smiling but her smile might get ruined due to the salmon haired dragon slayer and of course once they thought of him he came crashing through the doors with Lisanna. The guild had there mouths hanging open as they walked passed to go to the bar.

Lucy and Gray didn't hear them coming so they continued chatting until Lucy heard Natsu.

"Hey Luce how's it going!" Natsu said taking a seat beside Lucy.

Lucy looked down and but her lip "J…just….t…talking with….Gray" she said.

"Oh I see" Natsu tried to smile but then Lisanna glared at him giving him a don't-even-dare look.

"Here Natsu!" Mira said as she gave Natsu his fire chicken.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu said.

"Sorry for the hold up Gray and Lucy here you go!" Mira served the milkshake.

"Thanks Mira-san!" Lucy and Gray said as they were about to drink the milkshake but was stopped.

"Umm Mira can we have an extra straw?" Gray asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot that you were sharing my bad!" Mira gave them a straw.

Natsu's ear twitched when he heard "Sharing" then he growled looking at Lucy and Gray giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Gray stop blowing bubbles your going to make one go in my face!" Lucy giggled.

"Not until I'm satisfied with my milkshake" Gray said blowing more bubbles.

The 2 continued drinking there milkshake and talk.

Natsu growled and thought of an excellent idea "Hey Popsicle! Fight me!" he yelled making Lucy stop drinking and cover her ears.

"Sorry but not today! Ash brain!" Gray said more calmly so Lucy wouldn't have to cover her ears.

"Why! You scared!" Natsu yelled again making Lucy squint her eyes from the pain in her left ear.

"Nope I made a promise to Lucy so I can't" Gray said pointing to the blonde mage who was ready for another yell.

Natsu looked at Lucy she was squinting her eyes and holding onto her ears. "Oh sorry Luce.." he said going to pat Lucy's shoulder but she jumped , she jumped so high that she landed on Gray and luckily he caught her still in his bar stool.

Lucy was shaking and looked like on the verge of tears when she was in Gray's arms.

"I think you should stay away from her for a while" Gray said putting Lucy to the other bar stool next to him and patting her back while she calmed down.

"A…alright…" Natsu said as he got up from his bar stool and walked out of the guild sadly.

Lisanna growled "Lucy its you fault in the first place for picking out the job!" she tried to whip a empty beer mug at Lucy but Gray stopped it.

"Lisanna!" Mira scolded.

"Sorry Lucy I didn't mean to I guess I'm just upset about Natsu acting all sad since Gray forbids him to come near you since your so scared of him and I know there would be a reason for you to be frightened.

"I…its okay…" Lucy stuttered with a frown as Lisanna left the guild as well.

Gray felt a tug on his coat it was Lucy she looked like she was on the verge of tears again "Are you scared? If you are lets go to the park for the day I know the perfect spot" he said looking at Lucy friendlily.

"Yeah lets go I don't want to be here anymore" Lucy mumbled and Gray understood.

"Lets go Luce!" Gray took her hand and out of the guild they went.

The guild sighed " 4 people in one day " they said.

"That's not being a man!" Elfman said.

Everyone just faced palmed.

**Lets follow Natsu see what he's up to **

"Ugh what a jerk! It wasn't even my fault anyways! Or maybe it was…" Natsu said walking the quiet streets of Mangolia. "Why is that its only 3:00 and the streets are quiet?" he asked out loud.

"Everyone is getting there rest right now a new club is opening out in town tonight" A woman said walking passed Natsu.

"Hey where is I-" Natsu turned around but the woman was gone in the upcoming fog.

"Can't you keep your damm questions to yourself boy? Where trying to sleep here!" A man said in his window.

"So sorry Mr" Natsu apologized then continued walking as the fog cleared up.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna called as she ran up to Natsu.

**Now following Gray and Lucy**

"Its really nice out here isn't it?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Yeah…" Lucy said feeling the chilled breeze "Almost winter" she said.

"And when you mean by winter its almost Christmas!" Gray said excitedly almost jumping up and down.

Lucy giggled "Yeah I really like Christmas too" she smiled.

"Well its your first Christmas at Fairy Tail just so you know it gets kind of wild when they set up for the party and stuff " Gray said looking at Lucy.

"How wild?" Lucy smirked.

"Very" Gray said.

"Hmm explain" Lucy said smiling.

"Well I'll give you a hint misiltoes everywhere!" Gray said chuckling.

Lucy giggled "I might just stay away from the guild for a couple of days!" she said smiling.

"Yeah I think it's the best" Gray said chuckling as they walked to the park.

**Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu turned around to see Lisanna and the bright sun that chased away the fog "Hey Lisanna" He said happily stopping to let Her catch up.

"Natsu why did you leave the guild it was perfectly fine" Lisanna asked keeping walking towards Natsu.

"I decided to get outside more and walk around town a bit if you know what I mean" Natsu said looking around the town smiling.

"Oh for a second I thought you got jealous of Lucy and Gray drinking there milkshake together" Lisanna said happily making Natsu twitch angrily.

"_Lisanna I am not jealous what ever you say I'm not! Why don't you go somewhere else where I can't see you in 10 seconds or I'm going to explode and take all my anger out on you!" _Natsu yelled in his mind "Of course not" He said fake smiling.

"Oh alright just worried about you , ya know?" Lisanna said smiling.

"Yeah I understand" Natsu said calming down.

"Can't you wait Christmas is coming up! I wonder what I'll get!" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Same here!" Natsu said excitedly.

**Lucy and Gray**

Lucy and Gray sat at a nearby bench looking at the ice water.

"Its so nice out here" Lucy said sighing.

"Yeah I really like the winter!" Gray exclaimed stretching.

Lucy smiled _"He's such a nice friend" _she sighed as she thought of a brilliant idea to get Natsu off her mind "Hey Gray can you teach me how to skate?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I umm…uh sure!" Gray blushed.

Lucy giggled "Well lets buy some skates!" She said taking Gray's hand and running off to the skate stores.

"Oi Lucy!" Gray yelled chuckling while being dragged.

**Well I finished this short chapter (sorry it as too short) I hope everyone liked. If anyone has any idea's or suggestions PM me that would be great thanks! **

**From your best friend Wolfsmiley :D **


End file.
